


【眼左右R18】无声切割

by mjy449



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjy449/pseuds/mjy449
Summary: *是绝望残党时期的故事*强制爱，绝望脑，互相残杀debuff*机械师疯的尤为严重*oooooooc，是很垃圾的情绪，观看慎重





	【眼左右R18】无声切割

　　希望，希望，心想事成，臭烂成尸体。

　　天空是红色的，血也是红色的，于是眼睛和皮肤都变成红色。转播视屏里惊愕的脸，被红色染成红色，而那些尚算干净的，有些窝在阴沟熏人的老鼠洞里，有些挨挨挤挤堆在一起把自己比拟成蝼蚁。

　　“啊嘞，真是糟糕。”

　　带着防毒面罩蹲在最顶层的高楼上，再把手高高举起做出眺望状。护目镜上都是一层浅薄的灰翳，但远处那个巨大物体依旧明显。黑白双拼的巨大熊形机器，在高楼之间横冲直撞，每下动作都能带起沉重闷响，灰土尘扬，于是这片天际的艳色又更加浓烈了点。

　　“说到底，有才能可真是件好事呢……”

　　慢条斯理地感慨着。他站起来，张开两只胳膊，眯起眼睛，在护具内部深深吸了口气，仿佛这样就能闻见那股被隔离在外的硝烟味。胸口沉重，每下地动山摇都在刷新背后的冷汗。可是不知道为什么，身体内部却有激动的情绪在爆破，剧烈到仿佛要把心脏都炸成碎渣——自己可能是坏掉了吧——青年把这句话从脑子里过滤提取出来，一截截撕碎到自己也不认识地程度，然后毫不留恋地扔进街边浸透污水的垃圾桶。

　　肩膀慢慢垂落，脚步虚浮，明明是坚实地面，身体却产生了飘在云端的错觉感。

　　这个世界正在崩溃，逐渐被预想里的快乐充斥着。瘟疫，疾病，食人，战争，绝望到极致衍生而出的就是快乐，肾上腺激素窜到脑干神经里，快乐的仿佛十七年人生里的第一次高潮，可以咧着嘴吐出舌头笑出声音。然而那又是病态的，畸形到让人想要呕吐的地步。长时间不眠不休地“灵感创造”让这位超高校级的机械师给这个世界增添了许多有趣的玩意，但同时这种超负荷的疲劳压迫也剥夺了他肠胃的健康。当巨大的移动炸弹碾死那些在地上乱跑尖叫的蚂蚁时，他会捂住空空荡荡地胃部，蹲下身体干呕。

　　也不知道索妮娅桑在干什么。仰头望着浓烈到单调的天空，左右田和一的思绪从东京飞翔到欧洲。仿佛是幻想到了金发王女站在高台上引导民众的样子，有笑声从那张黑漆漆的面罩里流淌出来。

　　“真不愧是索尼娅桑……”话语呢喃，带着某种轻微的痴缠含义，那套着厚实白布手套的五根手指轮番敲打在钢制栏杆上。当然，这种状态并没有持续多久。

　　他听见了声音。

　　像飞鸟拍打羽翅，但却过于沉闷，频率也并非寻常的鸟类那样高。可又确实是鸟类无疑。机械师灵敏的五感绝对不会辨认错，那是纤维摩擦的动静。

　　“如此污浊的灵场，还真是腐败地可以。”

　　哦，熟悉地口气。是田中眼蛇梦，那个中二。发丝黑白相间的青年不知道什么时候出现在机械师的身后。环抱双臂，半张脸埋在过长的围巾后面，风衣尾摆在空中勾出不规则的弧。这家伙毕业几年了讲话都还是还是那副口气，不管是缺少血色的皮肤还是故作阴翳的五官都能让人感觉到次元上的隔离，但奇妙的，左右田就是能听懂对方话中的大部分意思，像是在脏器内部长了台现世语言的翻译机器，被强行和前面不讨他喜欢的中二维持在了同个频道。

　　这场对视连五秒都没持续到。在确认完来者何人之后，粉色头发的机械师立刻兴致缺缺的转回头，继续凝视那个正在远处建筑群落中肆虐地巨大机器。

　　脚步声持续，从远处接近，直到停留在身侧。昔日的同窗跟他并肩而立，黑发黑衣，直着脊背站在那里，乍看之下还真是有些“魔王”的样子。

　　“怎么从雨林那边跑过来了？”目视前方丢出自己的问题，声音被层面罩隔着，模模糊糊不清不楚。

　　“新的使魔与本王建立了从属契约，自愿奉献性命与吾享有。”伸出指尖，上面悬停着一只黑色泛金的昆虫，尾针细长，带着细小的倒刺。黑绒胡蜂，这种只在博物杂志上刊载的玩意居然也能被这家伙找到并且收为己用……切，该说是令人嫉妒地才能吗。

　　啪。一声指响。那只工蜂便动了，绕着青年的肩膀盘旋了半圈，最终隐没入外套的某个角落里。做完这系列动作之后，男人又恢复了抱臂站立的姿势。

　　“若非魔器的必须，本王何须驾临此地。”

　　这人的衣服还真是能收纳奇奇怪怪的东西，不会是随身带了蜂巢出来吧。颇为恶意的想着这些念头，左右田扬起钢制的双头扳手敲了敲空心栏杆，两只眼睛在护具后面眯起来。

　　“行了，把那玩意具体的数量和生存环境告诉我。”貌似是想到了什么，他捏着下巴思考了片刻。“…唔……还有四天王的结界，有加固的需要吗？”

　　“结界暂无加固的必须。”年轻人的声音不算大，几乎要被隐没在大楼崩毁和倒塌的轰鸣里。但机械师还是听清楚了。气流从外界灌入狭长耳道。撞击在鼓膜上的，除了人群的尖叫和哭泣，还有嗡鸣声。从稀疏模糊到密集清晰，最终在身体周遭掀起音浪。那是蜂群，一百，又或者是几百只，细细密密挤在红色的空气里，变成了形状不规则的黑色污水。

　　被绷带缠绕到指尖的左手开始动作。食指中指并拢，缓慢又不经意地点了点下方正在移动的人潮。

　　“二百轻骑兵，去吧，把你们的价值证明给本王看。”

　　下雨了。

　　与寻常混合着重金属污染物的锈色水滴不同，这次的“雨水”并不柔软，就连范围也只有小小一片，那些将躁动隐藏在风声里的小东西透明的翅膜高频震动着，把毒素注入了地上凡人的身体。那些人流倒下了，像是失去内脏的昆虫那样扑倒在地上，连结成脏兮兮的地毯。

　　“哎呀，真是省了我不少事情。虽然又吵又恶心，但还是谢谢了。”探出身体，机械师兴致盎然地凝视底下的惨状。把扳手往身后一抛，他双手又插回兜里，步子轻快地朝身后的工房里走。

　　“想要大概多大的蜂…啊，不对，多大的营地把你那些小骑兵塞进去？对温度有需求吗？热带寒带？干燥湿度？……”单膝蹲在地上，左右田和一快速翻着地上成堆的工具，他的语速很快，超高校级的才能正在他大脑的每个细胞内沸腾。处理信息，给出方案，让双手动作印证大脑内的构想。面前的场景看起来惬意到称得上懒怠，然而这种“简单至极”的流程放到外部却是需要数年，甚至十多年不断进行否决推进的。可是这个穿着连体工装服，染着怪异粉色头发的家伙却还有时间说话，嘀嘀咕咕疯疯癫癫，有时候又会被自己逗乐，低着声音呵呵笑上几声。

　　“……想想毕业后大家也都分散到各个地方了，也不知道那些家伙现在过得怎么样，居然只有仓鼠混蛋你来找我，未免也过于无情了吧。”拆开废弃机械的外壳，从里面找出尚算完好的冷却装置，再拿旁边的液压钳拧住螺丝。“嘶……真难拆。说起来和索尼娅桑也太久没见，啊啊…日本……这破地方真是糟糕透顶，只是几场爆炸就交通禁止……哼哼，话说我上次有在电视里看到她哦，还真是越来越漂亮了。”

　　拆开外壳的手很用劲，是那种打开人体胸肋的力度。

　　“真不愧是我看上的女人，所以，如果死掉一定会很让人绝望吧——”声音从面罩里黏黏糊糊地流出来，轻佻又温柔，听起来完全就像个正在思慕心仪姑娘的男人。

　　拍拍手上的灰尘，他打算站起来，却在下个瞬间被掐着脖子摁到了地上。

　　天旋地转。脊骨下面是各种各样的零件，占据视线的除了掉漆的破烂房顶，还有那张看久了就会折寿三年的脸。手指收紧，将喉咙里的空气缓慢地榨干。左右田想自己八成是临死前出幻觉了，为什么那个中二眼珠子是红色的。或许是自己眼珠子烂了也说不定，被揭开面具，用螺丝刀的尖端捅进去。扎进脑子里也好，顺变再捣一捣，把脑浆都搅碎。痛到哀嚎不错，就这样变成脏不拉几的烂泥也可以，反正用何种形式达成的绝望都是绝望，那么杀死心中光辉和被恶心的家伙杀死就没有什么结果上的区别了。

　　“管好脸上的嘴，黑暗之母不是你这种杂碎可以碰的。”

　　在眼睛真正充血的前个瞬间，压在脖子上的手终于松了，同样松脱的还有面罩，浓烈而又呛人的空气冲进机械师的呼吸道，让他大口咳嗽之后又遏制不住地开始干呕。身体仍旧是维持被压迫的姿势，仿佛是感觉到了什么，他浑身一僵，那双红色的瞳孔斜睨着上方充满杀意的年轻男人。

　　两秒，三秒，十秒。

　　半分钟后，他捂住嘴，干呕着疯狂大笑起来。手按在胃部，躺在硬邦邦的零件堆上面，笑出眼泪，呕地半身蜷曲，看起来像个不掺水分的神经病。

　　“你他妈，想着我的女人……”一柄红壳螺丝刀不知道什么时候被机械师抄在了手里，改锥发了锈的尖端被那只手带着，沿男人的小腹缓慢攀升，划过皮带，黑色的衬衣，喉结，最终停在下巴内侧那块柔软的地方。

　　“…居然对老子硬了。”

　　朝着那片柔软的地方骤然发力，想着从下巴开始把头颅戳个对穿也好，却在下一刻发现手腕被挟持住了，于是干脆利落送开，另只手用身侧裤带里再掏出类似的工具。

　　是剪子，又或者是别的什么。

　　拿着锐器毫无章法地戳刺，发现无法得手后就干脆利落地改刺为拳，变成单纯地互殴，论力量他拼不过田中，更逞论技巧，被机械知识塞满的大脑对搏击得认识劲限于动画里那些夸张到违反人体工学的动作，现在这个情况，被铁锈味和上了头得情绪控制着，他竟然也爆发式的将对方折腾地不轻。

　　可惜。被扯着头发压在地上，左右田和一想，这家伙到底是什么，熊？或者豹子老虎？就连肢体争斗的方式都是狩猎性的，该死的，简直……“像只怪物一样。”

　　那五根扯着头发的手指骤然收紧，机械师吃痛，闷哼出声，可是喉咙里的笑声还是没有停止。外表轻佻大大咧咧的家伙心思其实异常的纤细，不管是在正常时期还是被绝望怪诞思维充斥地现在，这个特质都没有被掩埋下去。像个喜剧艺人那样，夸张的表情，语气，察言观色，在周遭人咧着嘴笑出来的时候产生那种“我也很开心”的错觉。那是无聊透顶的以前。

　　现在那些尖锐的东西破开喉咙，从胃里喷溅出来。明明闭上嘴求饶更好些，但左右田和一却不想这样。

　　真恶心，田中疯了我也疯了。

　　“你说什么。”

　　啊啊，好可怕。

　　“我说你是怪物啊，田中，你这个怪物。”舔了舔破口的嘴角，他笑了两声。眼神恶毒，像只濒死的鲛。“不为社会理解就自觉与野兽为伍，可就算这样你也还是个人……自以为是地和野兽相比……到现在嘿…嘿嘿……哈哈哈……充其量也就能算个不人不鬼的怪物而已！！”

　　“怪物？那你又算什么，胆小鬼吗，杂种。”脸被狠狠按进零件堆里，于是新鲜的血痕又重新出现，眼睛已经有些看不清晰了，周边是密密麻麻的雪花点，就像是信号孑然终止的电视机，滋滋啦啦，还有幻听。“连真实意思都不敢吐露地凡人却敢在本王面前叫嚣，不得不说是尔等进步……”

　　那只巨大的蛇蟒从旁边的集装箱上缓缓爬下来，冰凉鳞片蹭过机械师的侧脸，激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“所以现在本王有个不错的主意。”头颅被拽起，两张脸贴的很近，呼出的气喷洒交融，只要微微一低头就可以吻上对方的嘴唇。那只手拉开工装服的金属拉链，从寒凉外界探进去，顺着或新或旧的伤口抚摸而下。

　　绝望可以改变人吗。可以，也不可以，但是绝望可以让人发疯。

　　他终于看清楚了，那双红色的眼睛。

　　宛如濒死前地喘息，噬咬从嘴角开始往下蔓延，犬齿切入皮肤，痛觉被神经末梢接收，传递到大脑，在意识图层里面反复爆破。无法反抗，明明双手没被束缚，可依旧无法完成推开此类的动作。在他身上发泄的家伙此刻仿佛变成了真正的野兽，叼着猎物后颈反复扔甩拖拽，只是为了将被捕猎的对象置之死地。工装是连体的，里面没穿什么内衬，现在脱起来倒是方便，他感觉自己就像是条鳝鱼，被按住头，钉子嵌进脑袋里，整张皮被顺着脖颈扒下来。

　　男人的情绪往往和性欲挂钩，紧张刺激是一重高潮，畏惧窒息又是一重高潮，绝境是打破人性枷锁的铁锥，也是精神上最好的迷幻剂。就像是磕完药那样，在猩红得剧痛中却坦率地有了反应。

　　被黑蛇得后尾绞住脖子，他仰头，看着头顶上破破烂烂的天花板，只觉得有根麻绳垂下来，圈成绳套，在头顶一晃又一晃。好像仰仰身体就能把脑袋钻进去，然后在脖子上系成个死结。

　　没有比这更糟糕了。这么想着，却无法控制的裂开嘴，笑起来。

　　真是让人绝望。

　　被进入的感觉并不好受。缓慢又干涩，被不容拒绝地强硬撑开。左右田和一咬紧后槽牙，抑制着喉间的喘息，并不是因为情欲，而是实实在在的疼痛，结结实实的，就像被一刀斩过，连空气都沸腾起来。

　　当然田中也不好过，青年那处地方本就不是为了交合而存在的。现在就这样被毫无润滑地强行撑开，能深入到这里都已经是极限了。

　　“杂碎…放松些……”他皱着眉呼出口气，尝试着往后退了一点，身下人的肌肉刹那僵硬，连带着甬道都变得更紧。

　　“……滚……别动唔！……”发色怪异的机械师咬紧牙骂回去，却没想到喉咙失去刻意的压制，呻吟就这样混合着变了调的尾音悄悄窜出来。

　　看他这幅样子，某个捏住他膝盖的男人偏转头颅，嗤笑出声。“真是有趣，现在你这幅样子倒是比刚才顺眼多了，意识到自己的狂妄了吗，杂碎。”

　　这种理所当然的口气，左右田和一简直要笑出声来了。可是他并没有办法将这个可笑的混蛋扒皮抽骨。即便不是如今这种难以行动的情况，就是身体无事的平时，单论武力，他碰上这家伙也只有乖乖待宰的份——更何况没有任何拼装火器的现在，甚至就连唯一能活动的腿也被人按住膝盖架在肩膀上。

　　难道用腿绞死他吗。开什么玩笑。

　　但接下来他惊讶的喉咙上的压迫消失了，那条巨蛇不知什么时候听从指令爬到远处，而他也被那个家伙松开膝盖抱进怀里。田中眼蛇梦看着他，就着身体相连的姿势。

　　“深呼吸……放松，杂碎。”

　　超高校级的机械师没有做那个见鬼的深呼吸，他直接一巴掌糊了过去，冲着黑发饲育委员欠揍的脸。那动作颇快，带着年轻人最后的力气。意料之中的，掌势被截，中二还是那副装模作样又波澜不惊死表情，只是其中多了几分危险的气息。

　　手掌施力，那柄螺丝刀掉了下去，左右田冲着那个自己厌恶的人笑，维持这种近似羞辱的姿势，被进入，也在挣扎，像极了自然界中那些雌兽。危险又凶戾，唯有被掐住后颈镇压下去才能短暂平静。然后那也只是表象，他只是在寻找时机，趁你松懈，在你喉咙间狠狠咬上两口。但那也很适合不是吗，完全适合自己的才能。田中想。他看着那个家伙，看着对方咬紧下唇，浑身紧张到发抖，像是孤注一掷般冲他挥出拳头，趁自己躲避的间隙抽身而出，滚到旁边，扑向不远处那柄生了锈的瑞士军刀。

　　不过还是差了点。

　　手被束缚着背在身后，滚烫的呼吸撒在脊背上，灼热到仿佛一擦就能冒火。耳畔的嗤笑声很轻，里面的不屑却是浓厚的要流淌下来。

　　“很厉害啊，本王应该夸奖你一句。让我刮目相看了。”

　　“或者说，想自杀？”

　　感觉到这具身体的僵硬，田中眼蛇梦嘴角弧度越发大了。

　　“看来吾应该猜对了一个。”他俯下身，含住对方苍白的耳垂，舌尖将那枚螺丝形状的耳钉推出去。轻咬舔吮着，吐出的话含含糊糊的。

　　“虽对你的决心毅力有了点改观，可现在的你……还真是一点机会也没有啊。”

　　下一刻他扯着手腕将那人身体反转，深红的眼瞳盯住自己不老实的猎物。伸出双手捏着那人的脚踝，把那修长的双腿折起，打开。机械师的柔韧性好到有点不可思议，被打开到近乎平行也是轻轻松松毫无阻碍。

　　手指摸索着探进紧闭的后穴随意抠挖抚弄着，感受到里面的内壁逐渐变得柔顺，他喘了口气，借着冲动干脆就这样直接挺身而入。

　　“啊！”

　　身下的青年瞪大双眼，瞬间惨白了脸。

　　不驯服的家伙就要给点惩罚啊，田中眼蛇梦在心里想。

　　进去之后他就不再动了，他注意身下年轻人的表情，看着那人苍白的脸色渐渐回转，感受到那局促紊乱的呼吸逐渐平静，于是他开始缓缓抽动，小幅度的摩擦。剧烈的疼痛逐渐过去，伴随而起的是一股奇妙的痒意，热量一点点的从内壁开始逐渐蔓延至全身，连脚趾都控制不住都蜷缩绷紧。

　　“放……放开，离开……滚……”机械师语不成调的说着，可是身体却因为兴奋下意识颤抖起来。

　　“哼，你确定吗？”那个混蛋的表情还是那么欠揍。然后他捻了捻那两只湿润的，还残留着零星湿润的手指，脸上终于有了可称之为“笑”的情绪。

　　“现在离开，我觉得到时候求人的可是你啊。”

　　愈发恶劣。

　　被捏住腰狠狠顶进去，无法反抗，只能仰着脖子无声惊叫。然后幻想十片指甲都变成刀锋，带着恼怒怨恨狠狠地在他背上划下去。当然，这样做之后就被理所当然的报复了，被捏住脚腕翻过身体，嘴也被手指伸进去搅弄喉咙，连吞咽都做不到。被按住小腹狠狠操弄着身体里面的软肉，直到流着眼泪哆哆嗦嗦地射出来。

　　不用看也知道下贱透顶。

　　对方的手指终于被他咬破，铁锈的腥味混合口水溢散在口腔，来不及吞咽的涎水混着鲜血从嘴角流下，落在地上变成一块深褐色的印记，就跟腐朽的玫瑰花瓣一样。身下的红发青年咬着手指敛目皱眉，身体却诡异的兴奋迎合，男人挑着眉直起身，像是巡视领地的黑豹，满意的看着身下猎物印满痕迹的躯体。然后伸手捏住左右田的下巴，抽出那两根被咬住的手指。

　　端详了会，他把两根湿漉漉的手指含进嘴里，然后俯下身体，拽住机械师的发丝逼迫他仰起头颅。

　　只是个单纯的吻。

　　他没看到，机械师扬起的嘴角。

　　滴，滴，滴…………滴——————

　　一道红线，精准利落的出现在他们之间，将这栋大楼整整齐齐切割成对角的两半。

　　接着，就是巨大的爆破声。

　　大概是类似于“轰”这样的前缀，和砖块碎掉之类“噼里啪啦”的拟声词，剩余完好的那半边大楼被爆破行程的冲击气流推的轻微晃动，但到底还是稳稳当当地立在那里。

　　“呜啊，炸的好深，那家伙应该是game over了吧。”

　　爬起来，从地上捡起被扔到一边的黄色工装和内衣裤，也不去管那些还留在身体里的黏糊糊的东西，他撑开衣服就往身上套。这玩意，脱起来简单，穿起来倒也是快，没用几分钟他就穿好了。

　　慢悠悠走到断裂的边缘，他探着身体朝外看，看望还嫌不够满足，还要朝底下喊两嗓子。

　　“喂——混蛋——死了吗——！！”

　　回音混着沙土一起朝下坠落，然后被新的旋风重新卷起推到高空。

　　那是振翅的声音。

　　一只浑身乌黑，双翼展开直达三米的巨鹰拍开尘霾冲到了高空，那个黑发的混蛋单膝跪在上面，神情阴郁。

　　“被你这个杂碎摆了道。”

　　“那还真是不好意思了。”机械师抓了抓头发，也露出困扰的表情。“说实话居然这样都没把你炸死，田中你这个家伙，还真是个怪物。”他点了点那只停滞在空中的庞大鹰类。“那是阿根廷巨鹰吗？明明都灭绝了，是人工培育的吗。”

　　提了提残破的围巾，男人站在黑色猛禽的背上，想要说些什么。却不料下一刻，两个人的手机同时响了起来。

　　三下，挂断。

　　是召集铃声。

　　“下次我不会失手。”漆黑的魔王看着底下笑地吊儿郎当的机械师，面无表情的放下了杀贴。他从鹰的身上纵身跃下，没入茫茫扬尘里，在清脆短促的哨鸣过后，那只巨鹰又重新载着他奔入血色的天际。

　　看着那人离开的方向，机械师伸出小指掏了掏耳朵，接着转身，漫不经心地按上自己的脑袋。

　　“唔……那家伙要我造个什么来着？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　

　　the end.


End file.
